Not The Usual Coffee Date Klaine oneshot
by sciatta
Summary: Kurt can't attend his usual daily coffee date with Blaine, but Blaine has another idea. SLASH. KLAINE. My first slash, so it's probably not as good.


It had been about two weeks since I transfered back to McKinley. I loved being around all my old friends and being in New Directions again, but there was somethig missing. Don't get me wrong, I loved being back, but there was still that missing link. Blaine. Sure we were together on the weekends and after school, but it wasn't the same. Every time I woke up in the morning, I wasn't in as much of a hury to get to school as I was when I went to Dalton. There was no Blaine at McKinley. During study hall I had to remember that I had to actually study or do something academic. There was no Blaine to make out with.

Maybe coming back to McKinley was a bad idea. Blaine never mentioned anything though. We'd just meet up after school, exchange our "I miss you"s, grab a cup of coffee, then talk. I always expected him to say that transferring was a bad idea and that I should go back to Dalton. But he never did. Then I wonder, does he even really miss me? Then I push that thought to the back of my head and remember _this is my boyfriend. He loves me._ But of course, the thought never left; just sat in the back of my head.

Anyway, things went differently this Thursday. My dad had asked me to come right home, there were some chores that needed to be done, and Finn had lord knows what to do. Without any other option, I called Blaine's cell.

"Hello?" God, his voice was just so dreamy, I had to gather myself before speaking.

"My dad wants me to come straight home. No coffee today." He didn't say anything. I looked at my phone to make sure the call didn't drop, but it didn't. I put the phone back to my ear and awaited a response.

"Will anyone be there?" He finally spoke. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"I don't believe so. Finn will be doing who knows what, and I'm sure my parents are going out, which is why I have to go home."

"Can I come over?" I raised an eyebrow. The last time Blaine was in house was the night he got wasted at Rachel's party. He was passed out 95% of the time, so I doubt he remembers what it even looks like.

"Um yeah, sure."

"Great. Address please." I gave him the address and we said our goodbyes. It did strike me as odd that Blaine suddenly wanted to come over, but I shrugged it off and made my way home.

It wasn't long after I got home when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it, revealing a grinning Blaine. I smiled and invited him in, and I watched as he looked around.

"Anything look familiar?" He let out a small chuckle.

"Nope, nothing at all." I shook my head and grinned. Before I knew it, we were in my bedroom, cuddling on my bed. We barely spoke, only the usual "I miss you"s and updates on McKinley and Dalton. Suddenly Blaine looked over at me.

"So you sure that no one's home?" I nodded and he grinned slightly.

"Good." Before I could protest, he leaned over and kissed me. I was a bit hesitant at first, but the I met the rhythem of his lips and kissed back. Soon the kiss got heavier, more passionate. My body stiffened as I felt his hand roam over my body, then soon moving in one direction: down. His fingers soon lingered over my growing erection. This was all catching me off gaurd, but I didn't want it to stop.

In two swift movements, my pants were undone and my erection stood proud once my boxers were peeled down. Blaine's hand wrapped around it tightly, making me inhale sharply. He stroked it slowly, still kissing me. My thoughts were completely jumbled inside my head. I was shocked that he was doing this, in absolute pleasure and hoped that he wouldn't stop, and in fear that someone would walk in.

He pulled away from my lips and stroked my erection faster. I let out a long moan that was once held back by his lips. His hand tightened and it's movement went faster.

"Fuck..." I mumbled under another moan. His movement went even faster and his grip tightened more. I felt the precum escape from my member and I closed my eyes, preparing for my orgasm. Blaine prepared too, I felt the heat of his mouth near the head. With one final stroke I let out a loud moan and shook as my orgasm rushed through my body, ejecting a large amount of semen onto Blaine's tongue and face.

I felt so good yet so dirty at the same time, but it was the good dirty. I finally opened my eyes and saw my semen all over my boyfriend's face. He flashed me a grin as he wiped it all off with his fingers, and licked his hand and fingers clean. I let out a breath of satisfaction and sunk into my pillow.

"Kurt?" I jumped as I heard my dad's voice. Before I could cover up, he walked in. He saw everything; my exposed member, Blaine's face still sticky with semen.

"I uh, um... Okay." He quickly closed the door and walked away. I looked at Blaine, slightly horrified that my father caught us.

"Well... This was certainly different than the usual coffee date." He's right about that.


End file.
